Wedding Dress
by DiScOrD81690
Summary: She was getting married. His onna was getting married. But it wasnt to him.


Wedding dress

One shot

Pairing Kagome/Yusuke-Kagome/Hiei

Disclaimer- I do not own

Unfamiliar pain crippled him, tightening his chest and causing his knees to go weak. If he didn't know any better, he would say he was dying.

But when the imiko looked down, he saw no wound. Even as it felt like someone was trying to dog his heart out with a spoon.

A rusty spoon at that.

_**Why did you come, Hiei? This is going to cause you pain.**_

Hiei didn't answer the fox in his mind, his hand going to the hilt of his katana.

There was no reason for him to feel this pain.

None. Whatsoever.

_Hiei, you should leave. People are starting to stare. _

Again, he ignored the foxes.

He needed to be here.

Something in him wouldn't believe it unless he saw it.

_She was getting married. _

_**His **__onna was getting __**married. **_

And it wasn't to him.

He stood off from the crowd as the couples friends and family flittered into the small shrine. There where a lot of people invited and most, if not all, would show up.

She was beloved by many, his onna was.

_She's not yours, Hiei. _Kurama spoke quietly in the back of his mind.

_**You let her go, like a fool. **_

He growled at that, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword. He was sure that the family would mind greatly if he spilled blood on this joyous occasion.

But he didn't like the truth that stared him in the face.

Silently slipping through the window, he sped around the house in the blink of an eye. He stopped on a branch of the Goshinkba she had in her yard and leaned against the bark. He vaguely saw the groom, _**lucky bastard, **_talking with idiot that was attempting to woe Yukina.

He silently regretted not killing the young spirit detective when he had met him.

But he had no idea at that time that Yusuke would take away something that meant something so much to Hiei. When they had met, he was still fawning over his little ningen.

But when he had become demon, _she _had not been able to take it, and had left him as soon as she was told.

But his onna had too big of a heart.

Its what had originally attracted him to her.

He turned back towards the house and found that he was staring into her open window. It had been his favorite spot for the longest time. When he had first met her, he was curious. As time wore on, he became obsessed. He had perched in the tree outside her window every night and watched her go through her routines for bed. And once she was asleep…

He had loved to watch her sleep.

He remembered the first time she had actually invited him into her room. He had been hesitant, but she had been patient. Never forcing him into anything she didn't think he was ready for.

After the first time though, he couldn't stop himself. He went back more and more. It had been him, Hiei, that had held her when she came back from the feudal era in tears because of the half breed. It had been he who chased the same half demon half way through Tokyo to keep him from waking her.

And then things had gone horribly wrong.

He had become injured on a mission, worse so then he had ever been before. That one instant had made him believe himself weak.

Therefore, he had cut all his ties. Had plunged himself into the Makai to train.

He had left her.

And who consoled her in his absence?

Who did she run too when he left her heart broken?

_**Damn you Urameshi. Damn you to the deepest parts of hell. **_

He couldn't believe it when Kurama had shown up in the Makai searching him out. He had been carrying a plane white envelope that carried her scent.

When he had opened it, he had felt nothing. Not anger, not depression. He had gone numb.

She had given him back his tear stone, with an invitation to her wedding.

He growled. What did Yusuke have the he himself didn't have? What could the loud mouthed idiot provide for her that he couldn't?

_**Easy Hiei, he didn't leave her. **_Yoko stated plainly in his mind.

It was a fact.

It didn't stop the infuriating ache in his heart from tippling though.

He turned to her open window. She was within, twittering with her mother. He could only see her back, her dark hair plaited down her back, small white blossoms woven in to contrast against the midnight color. The dress showed off her pale shoulders and spilled down her back in a wash of white silk.

He watched as her mother wiped away a few tears and procured a veil. _His _onna's shoulder stiffened slightly as the elder woman placed the veil in her hair, the white mesh falling down her back and covering her hair.

He closed his eyes, his knees weakening again. He pressed his palm against the tree to stabilize himself, unbeknownst to him, his claws dug into the old wood.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When the feeling subsided slightly, he opened his eyes and looked up to see her in her room alone. She was sitting on her bed, her head bowed, eyes closed, as her fingers picked slightly at the jeweled gown she wore.

Not able to stop himself, he leaped nimbly from the tree branch into her room.

He needed to know _why._

She opened her eyes and seemed surprised to see him their. His question died on his lips as he looked at her.

Her face was lightly done, just a hint of pale eye shadow and mascara, bringing out the color of her dark eyes. Her dark lashed fluttered against her pale cheeks, the slightly blush staining them. Her pale pink lips sparkled with gloss moisture as she licked them nervously. The gown she wore was white as fresh snow, small rhinestones embedded in its silky material. It fell all the way to the floor, the train pooling behind her feet.

She was beautiful.

He felt his heart clench again but refused to show it. Crossing his arms across his chest, he regarded her with hard eyes.

"Why?"

She looked up at his question, her eyes holding confusion, "Why what, Hiei?"

He growled and ran his hands irritably through his hair, "Why Urameshi? What does he have that-" he let the sentence fall, not willing to admit that the bumbling fool had something over him.

She smiled wistfully at that, "Do you want me to be honest?"

"Honesty is all I have ever asked of you, Kagome." he whispered.

She looked out the window behind him and sighed before turning her gaze down to her hands. Her ring sparkled in the light, a amethyst stone surrounded by smaller diamonds set into a silver band.

"Nothing." she whispered.

He felt his heart skip. Widening his eyes, he tried to convince himself that what he had heard was wrong.

"If he has nothing, then why-?"

She smiled wistfully, her pale fingers playing with the ring. "He was there, Hiei. He didn't leave me. He made it easier to forget you." she looked up at him, her eyes sad, "but he could never make me stop loving you."

He crossed the room and did something he swore he would never do. He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Then don't do this." he hated the plea in his voice. He had never felt so weak in his life. But if he could convince her, in this last moment, he would deal with it for the rest of his life.

She pulled one hand out of his grasp and cupped the side of his face. He watched as her stunning eyes started to mist over. She closed them, shaking her head, pulling her hand to her chest.

"My heart aches for you Hiei. But you left me. You didn't give me a reason. You didn't come back. Two years, Hiei. This is the first time I have seen you. I was so worried about you for so long. I thought you had died."

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes, not wanting her make up to run. Taking in a shaky breath, she opened her eyes and azure clashed with crimson. She ran her hand down his face, cupping his cheek.

"When Kurama told me different, I realized that you didn't want me. I don't know why, and I probably never will know why, but Yusuke came to me. He held me when I cried over you. He still holds me when I cry over you."

She turned her eyes back to the window, spying her husband to be in the yard. She smiled wistfully.

"He understands that I love him as much as I possibly can."

Hiei shook his head and gripped her hand tighter, "I do want you, onna. Please don't do this. Come with me. Just don't go down there."

She shook her head and turned back to him. She bent and did something he was not expecting her to do.

She pressed her soft lips against his in a gentle kiss. He growled and pressed back hard, forcing every emotion he could into the action.

_Please. _

_I want you. _

_I need you. _

_I…Love you. _

_Please just say yes and come with me._

He felt tears run down his face and knew they weren't his. She pulled back and he watched as her crystalline tears fell from her eyes.

"I cant Hiei. I belong here, with my husband. You belong in the Makai. We belong to two different worlds."

She brought his hand up to her chest and pressed the palm of his hand against her heart.

"My heart will always cry for you, Hiei. But I cant do this."

She allowed his hand to fall and stood up. He did the same, feeling her rejection cut deeper than any wound he could ever sustain.

"will you stay for the ceremony?"

He closed his eyes, not willing to let her see the pain there, "No. I must get back to the Makai."

He heard her soft sigh and he opened his eyes to see her smiling at him wistfully, "Please be careful."

He nodded and watched as she picked up the hem of her dress and walked towards the door. He balled his hands into fists at his side.

"Kagome, promise me one thing."

She paused and turned back to him slightly, "What's that Hiei?"

He met her gaze with his own cold one, "If you truly believe that you belong with that idiot, you have to promise me you wont let him hurt you. And if he does, tell Kurama. He will know how to find me."

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Hiei."

He growled, "Onna, promise me." he hissed.

She chuckled softly and opened the door, "I promise, my imiko."

He watched her walk out the door and close it softly behind her.

Growling he leaped from her window unnoticed and back to the goshinkba. Everyone was already in their seats and the band was playing. A small child skipped down the isle towards the alter.

He had told her he wouldn't be there for the ceremony.

And he planned on leaving before it started.

But he wanted to see her again.

The sliding glass door to her house slip open and Kagome walked out, her arm looped with Kurama's. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him, the veil giving her an almost ethereal look.

Hiei balled his hand into a fist and tried very hard not to jump down and slaughter every single one of them.

And torturing Urameshi for good measure.

Her eyes glanced over Kurama's shoulder and caught his gaze. She offered him a small smile and turned back to her soon to be husband. He was smiling like a fool as she walked up the isle.

"Who here gives this woman away?"

Kurama smiled., "I do."

Yusuke smiled as Kurama took her hand off his arm and kiss her knuckles before handing it off to Yusuke.

Kagome smiled as she was led up to the dais.

She glance back at the goshinkba and felt her heart fall slightly.

Hiei was gone.

Turning her full attention back to her fiancé, she smiled. He returned it and they both turned to the preacher.

OK! This is a one-shot! I know its short! But damn the plot bunnies! I am listening to new music's and they are inspiring me! This was inspired by Wedding Dress by Taeyang. So yea, just a one shot. Damn the plot bunnies to hell!


End file.
